Analytical sensors and meters are often used in chemistry and medicine to determine the presence and/or concentration of a biological analyte of interest. For example, such analytical sensors and meters are used to monitor glucose and/or ketone levels in diabetic patients.
Many currently available analyte meters are configured such that a sensor is inserted into a sensor port of the analyte meter during the testing process. As a variety of sensor configurations are currently available, it would be desirable and useful to develop a sensor port and meter capable of receiving analyte sensors having a variety of configurations.